Sengoku Strays: The Twist in Time
by Wife of the Great Fool
Summary: Jenna Kawaguchi is an ordinary rich 23-year-old woman until one day, she was suddenly brought into the past, right into the middle of Oda Nobunaga's rise to power. Can she help Nobunaga on his quest for unification and survive at the same time in an era of great civil war? T for now but the ratings may change in the future. Slightly AU (has a bit of crossover references)
1. Prologue

**AN: hello everyone! It has been awhile since I wrote another fanfic again.** **So here I am back with another story. This time it is about my current fandom, Sengoku Strays and I've been dying to post it and here it is... Also thanks to my beta reader, Ethan for taking your time just to edit it for me.**

 **Anyway Enjoy.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Sengoku Strays, everything belongs to Shingo Namami. I only own my ocs**

* * *

 **Prologue**

 _ **[Winter, Year 2016, Nagoya City- Kawaguchi Residence]**_

"Come on, Guys!" A beautiful young girl with long, wavy auburn hair calls out to her cousins who were still getting ready upstairs. "I thought you guys wanted to see the castle again!"

Above her, she hears footsteps. She rolls her eyes at her cousins' tardiness and sighs, it has been awhile since her last visit to Nagoya Castle with them. The last time was in the summer of 2011, when she went to Japan to visit her grandparents in Naka-ku, Nagoya-shi, where they owned a popular dojo just a few kilometers from the castle itself. She tapps her foot impatiently on the smooth tatami mat as she waits for her cousins.

They had planned to go to the castle earlier that morning but her cousins overslept, much to her dismay. She glances at the clock on the wall and sees that lunch time was almost over. Luckily she was able to eat some lunch before getting ready to go to the castle. She is excited because she is a really big fan of Japanese history, especially the Sengoku period and of course, Nobunaga Oda.

Nobunaga Oda was a very powerful warlord who initiated the unification of Japan near the end of the Warring States period. He lived a life of continuous military conquest, eventually conquering a third of Japan before his death in 1582.

She turns her attention to the sound of footsteps coming down the stairs. She twitches with annoyance as her cousins finally come down the stairs.

"What took you guys so long?" She snaps angrily at them, with her hands on her hips.

"Sorry.. Jen. I didn't mean to oversleep." Reo apologizes with a slight smile.

"Yeah.. the bed just feels so comfortable in this season." Felix adds.

Jenna rolls her eyes at the four boys before her, then turns around towards the door. As they exit, they see their grandma, busily attending the shop's counter. She greets them and they wave back as they leave the house and start their walk to Nagoya Castle.

 _ **[Nagoya Castle: A few minutes later..]**_

After a long walk, they reach the castle. Part of the reason it took them so long is because they stopped to take pictures on the way there. The castle is breathtaking. They can't help but stare at the gorgeous view. The trees surround the entrance as if it were a scene taken directly from a painting.

Wow..", her cousin whispers behind her.

"It looks so amazing!" Her other cousin agrees.

"I know, dude." he responds.

"Come guys, let's go." She tells them and begins to walk to the castle.

They were not the only tourists touring the castle. There were a lot of people, mostly families or groups of friends. They all gasped in amazement as they entered the castle grounds, then they went to the ticket booth to buy a ticket, for the entrance to the castle. After buying their ticket, they slowly enter the castle itself.

"Oh my gosh! I wonder what it looked like back then?" Reo asked Jenna. "Since they made this into a museum already."

She stares at him thoughtfully as they start to look around the castle.

"The life there is more simple and very hard," she replies as they stop in front of one of the maps of Owari. "Especially because of the war. Even Nobunaga had a really hard time because a lot people did not like him."

"Oh, you mean some of his retainers?"

"Yup and some of the veteran soldiers, who are extremely loyal to his father, the former lord of Owari." She explains as they go up the stairs to the Exhibit Hall. The Exhibit Hall was packed with people both local and foreign. The setting of the exhibit was the whole town during the time of the warring period. You can even try to experience what it was like living during that time.

The group of cousins took a lot of pictures and continued to look around the exhibit, then after that, they went up to the next floor. The fourth floor was also an Exhibit Hall but in this one, armor, helmets, swords, and harquebus from the Nagoya Castle collection are all displayed. This floor was virtually empty of people. This has always been Jenna's favorite floor because of the weapons and all of artifacts.

"Hey Jenna! Look it's an actual Japanese matchlock gun!" Reo exclaims, pointing at one of the guns displayed in the exhibit.

Jenna approaches the glass container of the gun and stared at it with sparkling eyes. She takes out her phone and takes many pictures of it.

"Yeah I know, it has been a while since I last saw one in person and it is good to see an old but interesting artifact like this one again," she tells him. "They say, that Nobunaga had a big collection of guns since his youth, plus he is really good with one."

"Like you, Jen, you are also good with them but you are more like a….. fencing fanatic than a gun fanatic!"

Jenna just rolls her eyes at his comment, but her eyes hold amusement.

"Yeah, yeah... whatever you say, Rey," she says with a smirk.

"Oh come on Jen, I am sure you would do well in that period since you know how to fight."

"That's true," she says, nodding with agreement.

"Jen, imagine… what if you can change the past because you have knowledge of what will happen to everyone now."

"Yeah I know, but those events could turn out both good and bad though," Jenna tells her cousin, in a serious tone. "Something about the butterfly effect."

"Oh, yeah just like those sci fi movies," Reo replies as the duo continued to look through the different artifacts in the exhibit. They also took a lot of photos with their phones.

Jenna walks to one of the samurai swords which was inside a glass container. She stares at it curiously. The sword was wrapped in a red ribbon and it has a round, blue crystal charm tied onto it with a leather cord, making it look mysterious. No..there is something really mysterious about it. She felt so drawn to it. It felt like it was calling her. She tilts her head for a bit as she continues to stare at it.

 _How interesting…_ she thinks as she approaches it to get a better look.

Then suddenly the ground below her began to shake, causing her to accidentally crash into the glass container in front of her, breaking it into many pieces. She winces in pain as a piece of glass got stuck in her left arm, causing bad bleeding. She tries to remove the shard from her arm, but the ground continues to shake, making it more difficult.

"Oww..that bloody hurt.." she mutters, trying to get to her feet despite the ground still shaking until finally, it stops.

The room around her was now filled with dust and she could hear distant screams. Something falls on her head but she instinctively catches it in her hands. She suddenly realizes that it is the mysterious sword that she had been looking at a few minutes before the earthquake struck. Before Jenna has a chance to react to the strange item and the chaos around her, the small crystal ball suddenly begins to glow and a blindingly bright flash of blue light surrounds Jenna.

 _What the hell is happening now…?_

* * *

 **Please don't forget to review.**


	2. Chapter I

**AN: Hello everyone, sorry for the short delay because I was pretty busy... Anyway here is now chapter one and once again I would love to thank my beta reader for taking her time to edit my fanfic.**

 **Disclaimer: Please look at the first Chapter.**

 **Please Enjoy.**

* * *

 **Chapter One  
**  
 ** _[March 31, 1552 (Tenbun Year 21) - Owari, Nagoya Castle]_**

It had been about a year since the former Lord of Owari, Lord Nobuhide had passed away. The day was busy as always, despite the war raging around the country. Inside Nagoya castle, the servants were busy cleaning. The current lord of Owari, Oda Kazusanosuke Nobunaga had just recently become the new head after his father's death last year.

They knew that they were not the only ones who were busy inside of the castle, so they quietly passed by the audience room, since they knew that Nobunaga still was inside, working on some paperwork. The lord was sitting crossed legged on the floor of the castle's audience room. The table in front of him was filled with large piles of very important paperwork which contained all of the reports of his vassals. One of them was spread wide open on his lap and he was going through it. He massaged his forehead with his fingers as he continued to read the paper. He furrowed his brow in concentration, then he glanced at the scene outside with a troubled expression on his face.

He let out a very long sigh as he slowly rolled the paper that he was reading into a scroll and put it away with the rest. He slouched down so his elbow rested on his knee and he frowned for a bit as he thought about what had happened since last year.

Since he became the new lord of Owari, tension was running high around the territory and inside of his castle. He knew that a lot of people were against him, especially some of his father's old soldiers and retainers. Sooner or later they would betray him. He thought about how he needed to start planning what to do with them as soon as possible. But first he needed to find out who would be the first to betray him.

Just then a flash of bright blue light suddenly filled the room, startling him from his thoughts. He quickly drew his sword. The young lord never left himself vulnerable, despite his reputation for being a fool. The light slowly dimmed and faded, revealing a very confused and strange looking woman who was now sitting on the floor of his room in a daze. He stared at the girl in front of him, taking in every detail about her.

She was clearly a foreigner, with her long, wavy reddish brown hair and fair skin, but she also had some facial features that hinted at a Japanese ancestry, except for her larger than average eyes. She was also wearing a style of clothing he had never seen before and she looked a year older than him, there was also a long rectangle shaped bag wrapped around her body. He even noticed that the woman's left arm was bleeding heavily, hinting that she was already injured before arriving here. He narrowed his eyes on her bleeding arm, he needed to do something about that before asking who she was.

* * *

"Woman," Nobunaga said firmly, getting her attention.

Jenna snapped out of her trance when she heard a deep and commanding voice near her. She looked in the direction the voice had come from. She blinked in surprise. Standing in front of her, was a boy who only looked a few years younger than her, probably somewhere around nineteen, and he was pointing a katana at her. She quickly blinked at him.

 _What in the bloody hell is this?_ she thought in shock, then she suddenly winced in pain, reminding her that she was still injured from the glass shard in her arm. She felt thick, warm blood dripping on the floor beside her with the touch of her hand. _Damn wound..blasted wound..it fucking hurts.._

She held her bleeding arm in pain. She glanced at the boy in front of her again and she noticed that he was wearing traditional Japanese male clothing. He had a long, flowing mane of wild, dark-brown hair that had been pulled up into a half ponytail, and he a had strong and intelligent face, with sharp, piercing eyes. He reminded her of a lion stalking its prey. She even noticed that he was surprisingly handsome. She was also not in the museum anymore, however her current location, was also built in a traditional Japanese architectural style.

"Who are you, and how did you manage to get into this room, woman?" the dangerous boy asked her in the same cold tone she had heard him use before. "And why are you injured?"

Jenna felt one of her eyes twitch at the tone of his voice. She was the type of woman who didn't like being talked down to, but since he was the one with the sword, she decided to let it slide… just this once. She could tell this boy—no, he might be younger than her, but he was definitely more than just your average teenage boy—this man, was not an opponent she would be able to easily overpower and besides, she was injured and already feeling a bit dizzy because of her wound.

"My name is Kawaguchi Jenna Louise Izumi, but you can just call me Jenna for short, since it's what people often call me. As for how I got here… I honestly have no idea. Where is 'here'? I don't think I am inside the museum of Nagoya Castle anymore, the last I remember there was a big earthquake and I was hit by a bloody glass shard. And, if you don't mind me asking, who are you?" Jenna asked the boy before her.

 _There was a Museum inside my castle?_ Nobunaga thought. _And an earthquake?_ That explained her wounded arm. "This is no museum, woman. You are currently within my Nagoya castle, in Owari. I am Oda Nobunaga, the lord of Owari." Nobunaga said, answering her questions, but still not lowering his sword. Jenna gaped at the young lord in shock, stunned. _NO BLOODY WAY?!_

"What….? …D-Did you just say 'Nobunaga'?" Jenna asked in disbelief. Not only had he just claimed to be Nobunaga, but he had said they were in Owari. Why did he call the Aichi Prefecture by such an obsolete name… _could it be..that I am in the past right now? Or it must be because I am just feeling a bit more lightheaded..than before..?_ She placed her hand on her head, feeling a bit faint, but she still looked at him. The expression on his face held no lies.

It seemed that Nobunaga took notice of her current condition. When he realized that she was still bleeding heavily and starting to look a bit pale than before, he finally lowered his sword and put it back into its sheath, knowing that she was no longer a threat due to her current condition. He slowly approached her, his eyes on her wound. He really need to call a doctor to tend to her wound because he cannot let this woman die without getting information from her about who she was and where she came from.

"Sorry…" She muttered weakly to him. "But I am…. starting... to feel really... dizzy.. damn...fucking wound.. I swear.. I will answer...all of your questions...but…"

"Quiet now! I will summon the doctor right now! Just don't make any sudden movements," he warned her.

She gave him a faint nod as he ordered someone to get the doctor as fast they could. She could feel her consciousness slowly leaving her. _Dang it!_ She felt so light headed right now.

"Damn it!" She heard him curse loudly in the distance as everything around her suddenly went black.

* * *

 ** _[Some guest room in the castle..]_**

When Jenna opened her eyes, she found herself laying down on a futon in an unfamiliar room. She let her eyes wander around the room, wondering where she was until she heard an oddly familiar voice talking to her.

"So are you awake now, woman?"

She glanced beside her and saw a very familiar man with a flowing mane of wild dark-brown hair, who she recognized at once. It was the young man who called himself Nobunaga Oda. He was sitting crossed legged beside her bed, one of his hands are on his lap and he was staring at her. She quickly sat up from her futon, slightly wincing in pain because of her arm. She glanced at her arm and noticed that it was heavily bandaged. She even noticed that she was no longer wearing her normal clothes, but a white long robes, just thick enough to hide her female modesty.

"Don't push yourself too much, Jenna," he told her as she slowly sat up on her futon.

She stared at him in surprise when he finally decided to use her name. _This day just got even weirder.._ she thought to herself.

"So how long… Was I out?" She asked him, looking at him. "And where did all of my clothes go and my other stuff? What even happened?"

"For one hour…you were out for almost one hour because your wound was bleeding heavily, while your strange clothes are being washed by some of my servants." He replied while watching her closely, making her feel slightly uncomfortable at his piercing gaze. Despite that she stared straight into those crimson eyes of his.

"I see..." she said, still looking straight into his eyes. She noticed that he had really nice eyes though, those intelligent eyes of his... "So you are really him….the 'bad–ass' military genius Oda Nobunaga of the Sengoku—I mean, wait, you're about nineteen, so this would be, what… 1552?" she added. Nobunaga stared at Jenna. _Just who is this woman? Why does she call me with such titles?_

"That's not how people usually refer to me." Nobunaga said.

Jenna mentally facepalmed. _Oh right_.. How could she just forget that it is still around 1552 not 1560 and besides, the Nobunaga next to her bed was still really young right now, not the older version who managed to conquer almost the whole of Japan before his death.

"I see… what do they usually say?" she asked, her voice even.

Nobunaga smirked. He thought this woman was rather interesting. Most people, especially women, would usually show more fear when being held at sword point, while this woman before him even managed to look straight into his eyes without flinching. _How refreshing is this.._ he thought. Her manners could use some work, but some of that could be excused since she was a foreigner.

"Hmph, they usually call me a fool." Nobunaga said. He seemed more amused than angry. Jenna raised a skeptical eyebrow at the young lord.

"Then they must be really crazy, you know and have they ever met you? Because that impressive and dignified aura you give off doesn't really give me that impression… If anything, I feel like I'm being stared down by a cunning predator." Jenna said frankly with her voice laced with amusement. "That is very clever of you, you really managed to fool them so well, that they are all in a big surprise for underestimating you that easily, don't you think?"

She definitely wasn't trying to be a kiss-up. That kind of person had always annoyed her. It was just her honest opinion based off of the few minutes she had been in his presence and as soon he told her his name, she would have come to that conclusion at once, that he is indeed _that_ Nobunaga, and since she was very big fan of the Sengoku Period, she already knew that this young lord would continue on to unite most of Japan before his death. He was quite famous back in her time, especially in games and shows.

Nobunaga didn't like those kinds of people either, but he could tell Jenna hadn't meant it that way. The woman was speaking seriously. Over the years, Nobunaga had let everyone think he was a fool in order to survive. After all, he grew up in a time when, if your enemies thought you had even a drop of military talent, they would try to take your head before you could grow up enough to become a challenge. He had even managed to fool his closest attendants, but this woman had seen through him in an instant. She was a good judge of character and very clever. Who knew that this woman was able to figure him out at once? She was even impressed and amused by his cleverness.

"So tell me, Jenna, what made you think this might be a museum?" Nobunaga asked her, still looking at her.

She thought about this, wondering how she would explain this to him but still, she did need to explain stuff to him especially, about being from the future part.

"Well.. You see... This is probably going to sound crazy and weird, so I'll completely understand if you don't believe me, but please trust me when I say it's the truth. If I was going to lie to you, I'd tell you something much more believable." Jenna said honestly, taking a deep breath.

"Just a few moments ago, before I somehow ended up here, I was with my cousins, busy touring around the city, together in this castle. The people in the city somewhat made the place into a museum where they store and display very important artefacts. There were also a lot people there, touring and whatnot. I separated myself from the boys for a while to look at some of the artefacts including the weapons which were inside some glass cases." She noticed that Nobunaga was listening with rapt attention so she continued to tell him more.

"Then suddenly there was this huge earthquake that shook the whole castle so hard that it caused me to collide with some of the glass cases which contained the weapons, one of them got broken and I ended up getting pierced by some of the glass shards.. So the case started to fall on me, but then a sword fell on my head, and I caught it out of reflex. That charm began to glow, and then a bright blue light surrounded me, and I found myself here." She finished explaining everything as she could to him.

Her eyes landed on a sword near one of the shelves. The same sword that brought her into the past. She noticed the crystal ball wasn't as blue as it had once been, like some of the color had faded out of it, then she glanced at Nobunaga to see how he was taking the news. He wasn't looking at her like she was insane, so that was a good start… but then again, he had seen the blue light for himself. Jenna hadn't even gotten to the whole 'I'm from the future' part yet. She wasn't sure how much she should tell him.

The young lord continued to watch her curiously. He knew that there was more to it, judging by the expression on her face.

"That sounds so interesting.. Tell me, there is more to your story isn't there?"

Jenna widened her eyes when he said that, which Nobunaga obviously took note of. She hesitated for a bit but then she nodded.

"Yeah I didn't exactly tell you the really crazy part about this whole thing yet," Jenna said. _Well, here goes nothing.._ she added in her mind. "Uhm.. You see the truth is.. I'm actually from an era that's about five hundred years in the future…where everything is more advance and more peaceful, well.. not really peaceful except for some countries which still have some wars in them...like the places located in the middle east.

"Not only that, I might have accidentally end up bringing some items like the ones inside my bag that shouldn't even exist yet in this time period, so I'm worried about what kind of adverse side-effects when showing those items to anyone in this era could have. For example, if I change even the smallest detail, I might somehow trigger a series of events that could prevent me from even being born." Jenna sighed and held her head in frustration. Time travel was a whole cornucopia of disturbing concepts. It is so complicated.

"..."

Nobunaga stared at Jenna. She was right. This was crazy. Not only had a woman just appeared out of thin air, but she was also from the future. From what she had said, this woman shouldn't even exist yet, but here she was, sitting right in front of him. He could tell she really wasn't lying to him though, and he had to admit, she had evidence to support her story. He had seen her mysterious arrival with that glowing blue light for himself, and her strange clothing and those strange looking items that he found inside her bag were things he had never seen before too.

"So, from what you have told me, you have no idea how you got here, and no idea how to get back to your own time." Nobunaga said. "I shall give you shelter, for now, in exchange for telling me about your era. So what do you think?"

Jenna stared back at Nobunaga, debating whether or not she should accept his offer. She sighed in defeat and decided that she had no choice but to obey him, since he was the lord of this castle while she was just a guest to him. Besides, she didn't really have any other option that wouldn't just get her killed in the end.

"Thank you for your gracious offer, Lord Nobunaga." Jenna said as she bowed politely even though she was still sitting on her futon. She even ignored the pain of her arm.

"Hmph." Nobunaga said, pleased she had decided to cooperate. He could always force her, but it would be a pity if he had to kill such an interesting person so soon especially that she still recovering from her wound. If she knew what was to come, she could prove to be extremely useful.

Jenna took a deep breath as she began to tell him about her era.

* * *

 ** _[So a few minutes later after telling him about the future ..]_**

"Hmm..I see. A lot of things have changed over the centuries." Nobunaga said thoughtfully as he digested all the information Jenna had just shared.

"Yes you are right.. A lot of stuff did change after all," Jenna replied as she nodded with agreement.

Of course she only told him things about the very distant future, and only about the different kinds of technologies that were too advanced to exist yet in his time and how peaceful the world could be without the wars except for the other countries, who were still in war with each other. She had, fortunately, managed to convince Nobunaga not to force her to tell him of what will happen to him in the future by explaining that it could do him more harm than good. If she helped him change one thing, even though she really wanted to, then it could throw off the whole timeline into something that cannot be undone, leading to some unwanted events that shouldn't even happen.

However, she had subtly hinted that he would be successful in the unaffected timeline that she had come from. She did not dare to tell him about the exact details of the events itself even though she was a big Sengoku fanatic. So Nobunaga had decided it would be more interesting not knowing the answer in advance anyway. The young lord had been somewhat impressed by Jenna's own personal history too. Since he was allowing her to stay in his castle, he had insisted she tell him about herself as well. Like him, she had lost one of her parents at a young age, while the other one was still alive.

The difference between the two of them was that his mother was still alive while for her, it was her father. She was rather resilient and strong for someone so young, after all, she had only been nine at the time when the tragedy had happened. She did not say much after that, judging by the sad, faraway look on her face. So the young lord didn't even try not to pry too much about it, knowing it would cross the line. After all, he knew what it was like to lose someone, so he was able to relate to the pain which was still raw to him until now.

She was a young woman, despite looking so young, must have been because of her baby face. She was tall and her body was mature just like an average adult woman. She had also been taught how to read, write, and to fight. Even if she could not tell him the future, this girl could still be useful to him. She would not be a complete waste of space. It was not everyday that you got to meet someone interesting especially if that someone was a female. He was about to ask what she was planning to do from now on, right after she recovered from her injury. But she decided to beat him to it.

"Lord Nobunaga, as you have said, I currently have no way to return to my home and nowhere else to go. You have already done me a huge favor by offering me a place to stay, but I have one more favor to ask of you… Please allow me to serve as a soldier." Jenna said, bowing respectfully as she waited for the young lord to answer her. This woman just continued to surprise him.

"… You mean to say you will become a citizen of this province?" Nobunaga asked.

"No, I won't." Jenna said frankly. "I still haven't given up on finding a way to return to my own time yet, and I don't want to just live on your mercy. I was raised on the principle that 'those who don't work, don't eat.' So that I don't lose sight of my goal, or myself, and to live in this world, I will fight. I will gladly work to earn my keep, and I am fully aware of what following you into war will mean. In these turbulent times, even those who do not wield a sword can still die upon one. Since that is the case, I would rather fight than live in fear."

"However, it is true that it is against my religion to kill, so I cannot guarantee that I will be able to take a life on command, but I have no intention of letting myself be killed, nor do I intend to let harm come to the people I view as comrades. I will not hesitate to come to your aid. Afterall the number one rule of war is either to kill or to be killed. So I, Jenna Louise Izumi Kawaguchi, do solemnly swear with all my life, my heart and my strength that I will protect you, Oda Nobunaga, the Lord of Owari and this country of Owari as I could, so if you can accept these terms, then you can consider me your ally. Mote be it." Jenna said, looking straight into the eyes of the lord of Owari as she spoke.

Nobunaga could see the resolve and determination burning in her eyes. He stared at Jenna, contemplating her words. He was pretty surprised that she even managed to pledge an oath to protect him and his country. This was the kind of person he needed in his country, a loyal, determined and very honest soldiers, vassals and retainers who were willing to protect him and his country.

"Hmph!" Nobunaga said, laughing in amusement and smirking like the Cheshire cat. "Interesting. I'll look forward to seeing what you can do. But for now you must rest and recover first."

"As you wish, my lord.." She said bowing to him, then she smirked back at him. No matter what happens, she wouldn't go back on her word. "Just don't be too surprised when you do." Jenna added, smiling cheekily.

Yes, he really could not wait to see how well she could to fight or what kind of interesting things she could do. So he smiled, then he looked outside. It was already late afternoon.

"Hm.. It looks like it is starting to get pretty late so I better get back to work right now.." He told her as he stood up from his seat and started to walk towards the sliding door to go back to the audience room to finish all of his paperwork. "Don't worry about dinner, I'll ask a maid to send it here to your room."

"Okay, see you tomorrow then.." Jenna replied to him as he glanced at her before closing the door behind him. She gave out a loud sigh.

 _Today was indeed the strangest day I ever had in my entire life..I really didn't expect that I would be able to meet Nobunaga himself in person..also I wonder if I should try planning for some changes..? Nah the timeline might end up going nuts if I dare try to..but like he said, I still need to recover, then plan..afterwards.._ she thought with a very determined expression on her face.

* * *

 **Please don't forget to review.**


	3. Chapter II

**AN: Hello everyone, once again I am so sorry for the short delay because I am always pretty busy ... Anyway here is now chapter two already and once again I would love to thank my beta reader for taking her time to edit my fanfic.**

 **Disclaimer: Please look at the first Chapter.**

* * *

 **Chapter Two**

 **[** _ **April 1st, 1552 (Tenbun Year 21) - Owari, Nagoya Castle]**_

Jenna sighed as she looked over the gardens of Nagoya Castle from her bedroom window. She was sitting on her futon, still recovering from the wound on her arm. It was just yesterday when she suddenly ended up in the past. She still couldn't believe that she was now staying inside of Nagoya Castle, the home of Oda Nobunaga himself; the same lord who would set out to conquer the whole of Japan before his death. But that Nobunaga was a very busy man. She knew that he was still busy with his duties as lord of the castle.

She slowly got up from her bed as the sliding door opened, revealing three males who looked to be around her age. They were staring at her and she stared back. She raised an eyebrow at the trio.

"Is there anything you need?" she asked the three of them curiously.

They stared at her with different kinds of expressions – one was looking at her suspiciously, while the other two were staring at her curiously.

"Uhm... Excuse me, are you the woman that our lord took in yesterday?" One of the boys asked her. "As his guest?"

Jenna noticed that he was really pretty for a guy. He added a whole new level to the word 'bishounen', just like from the anime/manga that she had seen or read. This male talking to her was prime example of it. He had long brown hair that reached his waistline, which was tied into a ponytail. He was also wearing light blue robes.

"Yup, that's me and you three must be his closest attendants, was I right?"

"Yes, we are his attendants…"

He gave her a nod, while the boy with short white hair approached and glared at her, then he placed one of his guns between her eyes. Jenna blinked in confusion and held her hands in the air on reflex, since that's usually what people did whenever a gun was pointed at them.

"I don't believe that this woman is here as a guest!" he snapped. "She must be spy or an assassin from another clan here to try to hurt our lord!"

Jenna felt her eye twitch with annoyance at the white haired male in front of her. She quickly slap the gun away from her face. _How dare this brat accuse me of being an assassin!_ _It's_ _obviously I'_ _m_ _not!_

"Hey! Do you mind? Watch where you point that thing!" she snapped back at him. "For your information, I am not a spy or an assassin, you jerk! Your lord gave me his permission to stay here inside the castle!" Then she grabbed boy's gun, twisted it out of his hand, and tossed it to the side as she head butted him.

The three boys flinched in surprise as the boy hit the floor, holding his head. Jenna stood over the white-haired boy, cracking her knuckles and scowling at him.

"Woah, you are amazing!" One of the boys exclaimed happily with his eyes were sparkling. "She managed to beat Kura that easily."

"Yeah, I've never seen a woman like that.." The brown-haired bishounen said as he observed Jenna. "A woman who knew how to defend herself."

The white-haired boy picked up himself from the floor, while rubbing his head in pain. _That woman is so strong and a bit scary for a_ _woman_ _._

"Damn bloody woman!" he said loudly, still massaging his head.

It seemed that one of Jenna's eyes had developed a twitch at his remark towards her, oddly reminding her of Ronald Weasley from the Harry Potter series. She rolled her eyes at him and crossed her arms in front of her chest with a huff, while the brown-haired boy approached her with a very calm expression.

"Please, forgive Kuranosuke. He's suspicious of everybody when he first meets them. It's clear you're not an assassin, but would you mind telling us who you are?" He said, smiling politely.

"Oh right, I'm Kawaguchi Jenna Louise Izumi, but you can just call me Jenna. I'm not from around here, so I got a little lost and somehow ended up here. The lord was kind enough to allow me to stay here in exchange for working for him," Jenna said. She hoped they bought it. The brown-haired boy looked a little skeptical, and the boy named Kuranosuke had a blatant disbelief written all over his face. Well, after being hit like that, she didn't think he'd be her biggest fan.

"Oh, so that's why you look so strange with your strange hair color! You're a foreigner." The other boy said, smiling. "Nice to meet you, Jenna. I'm Inuchiyo, and that's Gorouza and Kuranosuke!" He said, introducing himself and pointing to the other two.

"Hi, it's nice to meet you, too," Jenna said, smiling and bowing politely

Unknown to them, Nobunaga witnessed all of this from outside of her room. He smirked while leaning on the door. His arms were crossed in front of his chest. It was good to know it wasn't a lie that she could fight even though she was still injured. She was an impressive woman. He wondered if he should make his presence known to the four of them. But he decided to wait and see if anything interesting would happen next.

"Hmph, you said you were going to work here—what kind of work? Cleaning?" Kuranosuke said, grinning evilly. If it was cleaning, he'd be sure to leave behind a big mess for her to clean up. Nobunaga slowly entered the room silently. It seemed that Jenna had noticed his presence. She raised an eyebrow as he moved behind the trio. The young lord looked amused by this.

"Hmph, that's part of it." Nobunaga said, letting his presence be known to them. The three of them looked up at him in shock. "She'll be doing a lot of odd jobs around the castle, but she's primarily going to be working with you three as a fighter."

Inuchiyo and Gorouza looked a little surprised at the young lord's own words. Kuranosuke froze in shock. No way was he working with that she-devil! She was scary.

"What...?!" Kuranosuke asked, unable to contain his surprise.

Jenna smirked as she place her hands on her hips.

"Wow, you must be strong if our lord is letting you fight~!" Inuchiyo said cheerfully. "You want to spar with me?"

"Why don't we help her get settled in first?" Gorouza suggested, smiling. It was unusual for a woman to be a warrior, but Nobunaga was a good judge of character, so she must have something special for him to have let her join them.

"Okay sure, guys... After all, I am still recovering from my blasted wound. Do you mind giving me a tour around the castle?" Jenna said agreement. "Since I never had a chance to go around because I was not allowed to get up from the bed…and I just arrived yesterday."

"Of course, Lady Jenna. We will give you a tour around the castle." Gorouza said. He turned to Nobunaga to ask him if it was alright for them to give her a tour. He gave them a nod, while Jenna watched them curiously.

"But afterwards, bring her back to her room to let her rest because she still needs to recover from her injury. Got that?" The young lord commanded them in a no-nonsense tone.

"Yes my lord!" the three chorused while bowing at once to him.

"Good, now off you go!" he said, making shooing motion with his hand, letting them know that they had been dismissed. The trio bowed again, then Gorouza gestured to Jenna to come with them.

"Come on, Lady Jenna, Let's us start the tour right now."

Jenna nodded as she and the three fools began to the tour around the castle, while Nobunaga went back to the audience room to deal with all of his paperwork. He waited until they were out of sight before he proceed to begin his work.

* * *

 _ **[A few minutes later…]**_

Nobunaga still continued to go through a lot of important paperwork, one of the jobs he hated dealing with. He took one of the reports that was submitted by one of his vassals to start reading it. He felt his left eye twitch with annoyance. He really did hate it when someone screwed up in their report and he could barely understand the whole thing. He quickly put the paper away and massaged his temples. His head was already throbbing because of the bad report.

The young lord slumped on his seat and glanced outside. It was a dark gloomy day, just enough for him to feel a bit sleepy. He quickly shook his head to keep the sleepiness off of him and he stretched his arms. He was officially done for the day. He let his thoughts wander to yesterday. A lot of things had happened the day before, especially with the sudden arrival of that woman Kawaguchi Jenna, or Jenna for short, a young woman who was from the very distant future. The same future that he was yet to see. No _…_ He really wanted to see that future, that very peaceful world.

However, it was too far for him to reach. But he could work on it, starting with his goal of uniting Owari under his rule, and he needed Jenna's help to achieve it. He was also curious on how well she would fight in a real battle. After all, he did saw her bring Kuranosuke down earlier. She was indeed a very interesting woman, so he was looking forward to seeing her fight in the battlefield by his side. Suddenly he heard his stomach growl, causing him to realize that he was already hungry and it was almost dinner time.

He quickly put all of the papers away to the side and he heard some voices in the distance which were heading towards his location. He recognized the voices as Jenna and the three fools. He realized that they were talking about his castle so he listened as they came closer.

"This castle is much more different than the one I saw before..." Nobunaga heard Jenna say. "It is wider, cleaner and bigger inside than the one back home, not like a museum."

"Really?" He heard Gorouza's voice this time.

"Yup, a lot of things were displayed as well and it was pretty much rebuilt because of a certain event that happened long ago in my time."

He wondered which castle that was rebuilt in her time, then he heard three gasps at these words. The door slid open, revealing the four of them. They saw him and greeted him with respective bows before sitting down near him. The young lord took notice of Jenna's arm. He could see that the bandages were already bloody and he noticed that she was trying hard not to wince in pain every time she moved her arm. It seemed that Gorouza also saw this. He looked at her and smiled gently.

"It looks like I really need to change your bandages again," he told her. "So wait a second... I will get the medical kit so I can change the bandages..."

"Okay..." She nodded as he went out to get the kit from where they stored it. She glanced around the audience room curiously while waiting for Gorouza to come back. She felt Nobunaga's curious gaze on her, then the door slide open once again, this time it was the food being brought into the room by the servants.

"Ah, this smells great!" Gorouza said as he came back with the kit and sat down next to Jenna to start cleaning and changing her bandages. She winced in pain. Afterwards they began to eat the food. According to Gorouza, They often ate together with the lord, since it gave them time to relax and exchange information with Nobunaga at the end of the day before they retired. But this time Jenna joined their group and their conversation. She mentioned that she missed her cousins because they often ate together despite not living in the same house anymore. She noticed that it made them slightly confused.

"Well, I sort of grew up with them however in America, most kids move out of their parent's house by the time they reach eighteen years old." Jenna explained to them. "The legal age in America is eighteen years old, while the drinking age is around twenty-one years old. So in the eyes of the law, I am currently an adult." The men in the room continued to listen to her with rapt attention while they ate. They were so curious about the laws in her homeland after all. Especially Nobunaga, who was busy staring at her.

"Maybe we should have some law here to keep everything in place... What do you think my lord?" Gorouza asked the young lord who was still staring at Jenna while eating his food.

Nobunaga removed his gaze on Jenna and looked at him. _A law to keep everyone in my territory in check huh especially some of my annoying retainers…_ He pondered to himself as he swallowed his food. "Okay, I'll still thinking about it... Now eat..."

"Yes, my lord."

Then everyone proceed to eat their dinner.

* * *

 _ **[A few minutes later..]**_

Jenna sighed as she flopped down onto the futon they had supplied her with. The same one that she used yesterday. Since she was a woman, it would've been inappropriate for her to share one of the rooms with the guys, so Jenna had been given a small room of her own. It was the size of a large closet, much smaller than her own room back home. But Jenna didn't mind since she was able to have some privacy.

It had been a long, physically and mentally exhausting day for her. After Gorouza and the others had given her a tour of the castle, she could feel her wound hurting and it was bleeding again, so Gorouza changed her bandages before bringing her back to her room. Then afterwards she bid the three of them an early good night. They even let her eat dinner with them, so she was slightly full. Not only that, she was not used to sleeping early. She often slept passed midnight. But now it looked like she needed to learn how to sleep early because she knew that she would do a lot of chores first thing in the morning.

Jenna glanced at her bag, which was just beside the shelves of her room, making her remember that she hadn't checked on her things since she arrived yesterday. So she once again slowly got up from her bed to get her things, then she returned to her bed and started going through her stuff. She found out that her things were still in good condition especially her iPhone, laptop and her other important items.

 _Wow.. I cannot believe that I actually brought some stuff from the future, stuff that shouldn't even exist yet,_ she mused, staring at them in surprise. Then she glanced at the time on her phone and noticed that the time was wrong. _It looks like I also need to change the time and the timezone of my phone to GMT +9 hours, since I am still in Japan even though I am in the past.._ As she began to change the settings of her phone, she also remembered that she changed the language from English to Japanese long ago. So the people wouldn't be able to understand her phone except for the ones who could understand the language well.

She gave out a long yawn, letting her realize that she was pretty tired already. So she place her phone next her as she laid down on her futon, then she covered herself with her blanket up to her head.

 _This was a very long day... I just hope I'll find a way home… That includes trying to help out the people in this era..._ she thought as she started to drift off to sleep on her futon. _I am sure by the time I finally recover from my wound, Nobunaga will let me do a lot of chores around this castle and so on… Oh well good night world…_

Then she finally drifted off to the land of dreams.

* * *

 _ **Please don't forget to review...**_


	4. Chapter III

**Disclaimer: Please look at the first Chapter.**

* * *

 **Chapter Three**

It had been about almost a week since Jenna arrived in Owari and she had finally managed to recover from her injury on her arm. When Nobunaga heard of this, he had wasted no time in putting her to work on a whole bunch of miscellaneous chores, which she didn't mind because it kept her busy and distracted from depressing thoughts. Even though she was in Owari, the exact place where the modern Nagoya stood, she couldn't help but feel like she was in a completely different world. Then she suddenly remembered that her grandparents' house was walking distance from the Nagoya Castle, causing her to facepalm.

" _Bloody_ _hell_ _.. How could I forget about that? I am still in Nagoya City except I_ _am in_ _its_ _past."_ She muttered to herself as she placed some important files in order of its labelled container, which was one of the jobs that was assigned to her by Nobunaga. So here she was, inside a medium sized room, filing papers.

She glanced at a scroll she was holding and blinked at the scroll in her hand, realizing that every scroll in this room contained everything about Owari and its history. Every historian in Japan would be really jealous of her if they found out that she was holding some of the original documents recording everything about Nobunaga and the Sengoku Period in her very hands.

She found herself smirking at the thought. She once again glanced at the scroll in her hand and opened it slowly. It was a document about one of the meetings in the castle and it was written in an elegant handwriting. She wondered who wrote this, _could be…_ but before she could guess whose handwriting was on the parchment, the door opened, causing her to suddenly jumped from her position on the floor in surprise. She quickly looked up to see Kawajiri smiling at her. He was also carrying a box of scrolls in his arms. Perhaps to bring it there in the storage room and place it there.

" **What the bloody hell?! Oh Kawajiri-san you almost gave me a heart attack!"** she exclaimed in shock. She felt her heart beating against her chest while Kawajiri sent her an apologetic look.

"Oh, I am so sorry Lady Jenna, I didn't mean to startle you," he said, reassuring her. He looked around the room, then at the scroll in her hand and the boxes around her. "So it seems you're busy fixing everything in here."

She nodded at his statement. She suddenly remembered about the handwriting in the scroll so she looked at him.

"Yeah by the way, Kawajiri-san, do you mind me asking, is this the handwriting of the current lord?" She asked him, while showing the writing in the scroll to him. He glanced at it and nodded.

"Yes, you are right that is the lord's handwriting," he replied. "Despite what people say about him, he has an elegant hand. The people didn't expect that."

"I see, I am yet to understand him.. But I know that there is more to him than meets the eye."

"I do agree with you on that, Lady Jenna. No one really knows the real him. Even his closest attendants are having a hard time understanding him sometimes." Kawajiri told her. "But he is still a child who just recently inherited the clan from his father. A young child who was forced to have a lot responsibility for the clan…however it seems he already had a goal... to fix everything in Owari..."

A trail of silence soon followed his words. They once again continued to work around the room by fixing and putting the scrolls into the boxes. Jenna began to ponder about what her companion told her. She knew that not all people in Owari trusted Nobunaga completely.

 _How sad…_ she thought. Yes, how sad indeed, she was pretty aware that it was not really easy being a lord of a province during this period because of the civil war. It was so great and chaotic, causing it to be filled with a lot of death, blood, betrayal and blackmail. Not only that, but a lot of people suffered at every moment because of it. So he had no choice but to continue the war. She gave out a long sigh.

"Are you alright, Lady Jenna?" Kawajiri asked her, looking at her.

Jenna quickly snapped out of her thoughts and looked at her companion.

"Yes, I am….just thinking about the war and everything…" she responded looking up at him from the box she was fixing on the floor.

"I see… It is not a surprise that everyone else was thinking of the war, especially the lord."

She nodded with agreement as she returned to what she was doing.

* * *

 _ **[A few minutes later..]**_

Jenna and Kawajiri were finally done fixing and filing the documents around the room. Jenna laid on the floor, while next to her was a smiling Kawajiri who was now drinking some tea.

"Are you alright, Lady Jenna?" he asked her, handing her a warm cup of tea.

"Yeah I'm fine, just feeling a bit tired that's all..." she replied as she quickly sat up and took the cup from him. She took a sip from her cup. "Hmm... this tastes quite nice and it feels refreshing..."

"I do agree with you. Everyone in the castle loves the tea and it is pretty popular here at Owari," he told her, sipping his tea as well. "Especially with our current lord..."

 _How interesting…._ she pondered as the door opened again. Both Jenna and Kawajiri looked up to see the three fools standing by the door carrying some boxes filled with scrolls.

"Oh hello there, you three," Kawajiri greeted the three as they entered the room.

"Good Day Lord Kawajiri and Lady Jenna," Gorouza greeted them back, while Kuranosuke and Inuchiyo bowed respectfully beside him. Jenna and Kawajiri both bowed as well. Then Inuchiyo put down a large box of scrolls just near the cabinet. They sat before them as Jenna offered them tea which each of them took.

"So how is your day Lady Jenna?"

Jenna sighed as she place her empty cup down on the floor before her.

"Tiring…" she muttered. "I still need to deal with a lot of chores here in the castle, thanks to our demanding lord."

Kuranosuke twitch with anger at her comment towards Nobunaga.

"How dare you insult the lord!" he snapped at her angrily.

A vein mark suddenly throbbed on Jenna's forehead. She smirked at him.

"Yeah, right... come on it and admit it. You love it when the lord orders you around and praises you like a little cat... Isn't right, Kura-kun?" she said sweetly.

Kuranosuke turned beet red with embarrassment. Everyone in the room stared at her in shock.

"H-How dare you!" he yelled.

Jenna ignored him and openly laugh at his expression.

 _Who knew that Jenna had such a mischievous side…_ Gorouza thought to himself, sweat dripping as Jenna continued to laugh. The glanced at Kawajiri who had an amused expression his face. _Even Lord Kawajiri thinks that this is amusing… Poor Kuranosuke..._

Kuranosuke still had an embarrassed expression on his face, while Jenna just smirked at him as she finally finished her cup of tea.

The five of them continued to talk about their day and other stuff as they finish their tea before they went back to their respective chores.

Jenna found herself in the garden of the castle, tending it. This was actually one of her chores in the castle. Her job was to tend the garden by watering the plants and weeding it, as well as planting new seeds. It was a really tiring job since the garden was too large to tend, but she didn't care at all. As long she had something to do for the lord, aside of protecting him, she didn't mind getting her bare hands dirty.

She stretched her arms for a moment, then continued to tend to the garden by removing all of the weeds with her bare hands. She didn't bother to get herself some gloves to use for gardening because she was not sure if such gloves existed during this time. She knew by the time she was done, her hands would be aching and dirty. Maybe after this she should make some for herself, but first all, she need to find some materials to use so she could make some.

She glanced at the castle courtyard and thought she saw Nobunaga watching her from the audience room while he was working. She looked at him curiously. She always knew that she was not the only one he was watching, but also the other people working in the castle, including the three fools who were somewhere inside the castle grounds, doing work.

She sighed to herself as she went back to working, ignoring his gaze on her. The young auburn haired woman glanced around the garden. The garden itself was huge and filled with flowers like the Iris and other kinds of flowers. It was also well tended by the other servants in the castle before she arrived. Jenna absently traced her fingers on one of the flowers.

 _Beautiful,_ she thought, still tracing them with her fingers. She looked at her hands and noticed that they were still covered in soil and it had gotten under her nails.

" _Damn... I really need a nice bath after_ _this_ _…"_ she muttered while narrowing her eyes at it. _I have been cleaning all day and most rooms were really dusty, especially in the storage room._

"Hey Lady Jenna," a voice greeted from behind her, startling her from her thoughts. She quickly turned around and saw Gorouza standing there with a smile. She returned the smile, then she looked at both sides, wondering where the other two were. Gorouza took notice and answered her silent question. "The two of them were busy doing some work requested by other people."

"Oh… What about you?"

"Me? I just finished my job a few minutes ago," he replied with a gentle smile.

"I see... I am almost done with this," she told him, while gesturing the whole garden around them. "I even got some soil under my nails." She showed her nails to him with an annoyed expression on her face. "I am also planning to make some gloves meant for gardening."

"I could help you with that. But we still need to go to the town to buy the materials."

"I know but any cloth would do, even if it is not made up of cloth. It's also fine." Jenna replies. "But first let me finish everything here in this garden."

"Sure, Lady Jenna. I'll be waiting for you to finish your work." Gorouza said with a nod as he sat at one of the steps of the castle.

"Okay."

Jenna once again quickly went back to work around the garden, while Gorouza waited. She continued to work until she finished everything. Afterwards, she cleaned herself by the well, then she sat next to Gorouza.

"What a busy day is was." She mused.

"Yeah and everyone is really busy including our lord."

"Indeed."

The two talked for a while until they were joined by Kuranosuke and Inuchiyo who came back from their work. The two looked so tired and according to them, the people nearby made them carry a lot of heavy stuff. Jenna listened with rapt attention on how they did their work in the nearby villages.

The young auburn haired woman realized that everyone had different kinds of duties both inside and outside of the castle. That included her and the three fools. They continued with their conversation about the different jobs that people did. They also needed to keep on training for the sake of their lord and the country of Owari.

"Don't worry guys, I will also do my best!" Jenna looked at them with confidence. "And I won't let anyone kill the Lord. Not while I'm still here. After all I did promise him that."

"Yes you did promise me that," came a voice behind them, causing the four of them to jump in surprise. They all turned around and saw Nobunaga standing there. He had his arms crossed in front of him and he looked pretty stressed from all of his duties as lord of the country.

"Good afternoon my lord," the four greeted him politely.

Nobunaga inclined his head as he absently massaged his forehead. He gave the four a scolding look, letting them know that they should go back to work already.

"Now go back to work," he commanded them in a scolding tone.

"Yes, my lord!" they chorused.

The four quickly went back to their respective work inside the castle. Nobunaga stared after them with an impassive expression. He sighed and decided to go back inside to finish all of his paperwork so he could relax afterwards.

It was indeed a very busy day in the castle and that was how Jenna's first week in the castle went.

* * *

 **Please Don't forget to review...**


End file.
